<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scent of the Wolf 3 by khorybannefin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976818">Scent of the Wolf 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin'>khorybannefin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The lust spell hadn't worn off and it's been hours. The girl has one more bout of sex in her. When her memories finally come rushing back she's in for a surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scent of the Wolf 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Surprise character at the end that i did not tag for. You've been warned. This is the last chapter. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author: khorybannefin</p>
<p>Words: 1537</p>
<p>Pairings: Dean/Sam/Castiel/OC (foursome)</p>
<p>Warnings: smut. Lots of foursome smut. Also there's Wincest in this one. Oral, anal (giving and receiving). Dirty talk. ABO. Knotting.</p>
<p>Summary: The lust spell hasn't worn off yet and it's been hours. The girl has another bout of epic sex before her memory returns, and brings with it all sorts of trouble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Winchester brothers woke almost simultaneously, sitting up on their elbows in bed, looking across the bodies of Castiel and the girl to meet each other's eyes. They both looked like they'd rested well and Sam had a glow in his eyes that Dean recognized.</p>
<p>"How do you feel?" Sam asked, enquiring about the spell. Dean knew what he meant but decided on his answer quickly.</p>
<p>"Still feel like i need to be fucked into next Thursday," he responded quietly, but with feeling. Sam grinned slyly.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah? You wouldn't be thinking what i think you're thinking, would you?"</p>
<p>"If you mean am i thinking of you stuffing your dick in my ass, little brother, then yes," Dean said, also smiling.</p>
<p>"Then get over here," Sam replied. </p>
<p>He rolled over on his back as he beckoned Dean with one finger. He was already huge with excitement, though Dean knew he could get bigger. Oh no, this was just the precursor. Dean got up, his own erection bobbing gently in front of him, and circled around to Sam's side of the bed.</p>
<p>"What if they wake up?" Dean mused aloud.</p>
<p>"They can watch, or join in. I don't care. But you've been practically begging for my cock today, and I'm not about to turn your perfect ass down." </p>
<p>Sam was serious. He knew fucking his brother was taboo, and he really didn't care. He enjoyed it too much to give it up. Besides, after everything that had happened in that room this morning, there shouldn't be any judgment.</p>
<p>Dean got over to Sam's side and stood there, staring down at Sam with a smirk twisting his plump lips. Sam reached down and fisted himself slowly.</p>
<p>"Go on, Dean," he told his elder brother. "Get it good and wet so i can fuck you."</p>
<p>Dean kneeled down as he was told and took Sam into his mouth. Sam's fist was holding himself until Dean dropped lower down, his tongue working overtime. Sam sighed with pleasure, rocking his hips, gently fucking himself up into Dean's enthusiastic sucking.</p>
<p>"Fuck," Sam swore, looking down. "Look so perfect with your mouth on me. Those sweet lips taking me so good. Want to feel you ride me, Dean. Want you to fuck yourself on my dick."</p>
<p>Dean pulled off, smiling. A trail of spit leaked down his chin and he wiped it away. He knew after Cas's pounding earlier he wouldn't need much prep, even for Sam's size. In fact, he decided he wanted the burn.</p>
<p>"Let me sit on your lap then."</p>
<p>Sam scooted over towards the edge of the bed, leaving room for Dean's legs to straddle him, which Dean did with alacrity. Dean positioned himself over Sam and started to sink down. He hissed as Sam's cock head breached him, the pain of it sweet to him. He kept pushing down, down, until he was sitting with Sam buried in his body right to the hilt.</p>
<p>"Fuck," Dean moaned. "Always feel so good. Love feeling your cock in me, little brother."</p>
<p>"Then move," Sam ordered, his voice tight. </p>
<p>He was already feeling that buildup to a spectacular orgasm and knew Dean would give it to him. Dean, seeing the strain on Sam's face just smiled. He lifted with his legs, sliding gently up Sam's shaft, and then back down, easing into it. Sam didn't want easy, he wanted hard. The younger Winchester took hold of Dean's hips and braced his feet against the bed. He pulled down on Dean as he thrust up with his hips, plunging balls deep into Dean's ass in a swift stroke that had both of them groaning.</p>
<p>Next to the boys both Cas and the girl had awoken. They were staring into each other's eyes as they heard and felt the boys going at it. It didn't take long before the girl was breathing hard, the scent of her slick beginning to fill the room. </p>
<p>She felt Cas prodding her stomach with his erection and smiled. Obviously they were all still in the mood, but why let Sam and Dean have all the fun? She rolled over to face the brothers, presenting her backside to Cas and rubbing her slick opening over his cock until he groaned and took her. </p>
<p>She watched Dean ride Sam as Castiel lazily fucked her from behind. The sight of the elder Winchester, his head thrown back in pleasure, getting thoroughly rammed by his younger brother sent her into spasms of desire, forcing Castiel to lean in and speak in her ear.</p>
<p>"Do you like watching this sin? I can feel you clenching around me. You're so wet I can feel you slicking my thighs while I fuck you." Cas looked over at the boys himself and felt a little spurt of precum as his dick flexed inside her. He watched as Dean's hard member bounced in time with his movements and it gave him an idea.</p>
<p>"On your knees," Cas ordered. The girl moved, rolling and rising up on her trembling knees. Cas followed her, adjusting her position so she was still facing the boys. </p>
<p>"Now, suck Dean's cock." The girl groaned again but did as she was told, her  wet, hot mouth swallowing down Dean's length as far as she could.</p>
<p>Dean and Sam had noticed they weren't alone in their carnality. But Dean never expected to feel her mouth clamping down on him as he rode Sam for all he was worth. He keened in pleasure. Sam petted the back of the girls head.</p>
<p>"That's right, Dean. Fuck us both. Wanna feel you cum in her mouth. Then I'm gonna knot your ass so hard you'll feel me for a week."</p>
<p>Dean whimpered, his rhythm shifting. He started to thrust backwards where Sam speared him open, then forwards into the girls waiting mouth. The girl hummed her satisfaction at the arrangement, feeling Castiel pounding into her hard and fast from the rear. She knew it wouldn't take any of them long at this point.</p>
<p>Sure enough it was she that was the first to go. The tension that had been winding tighter with Castiel's every thrust finally snapped. She screamed, her throat full of Dean's cock as he fucked into her mouth. </p>
<p>Castiel let out a string of curses, her spasming walls forcing his end. He grabbed the base of his own cock and started jerking hard and fast while still inside her, filling her up and the excess leaking out and down her legs. Without batting an eye Castiel pulled loose and bent over, burying his face between her thighs. He proceeded to lap up his own cum and tongue fuck her into an immediate second orgasm. This time when she cried out Dean started to shake.</p>
<p>"I can't take it! Fuck, Sammy, i need to cum!"</p>
<p>"That's right big brother. Choke her with it."</p>
<p>Sam grabbed the back of her head by the hair and forced her all the way down on Dean. Her throat gulped around him and her eyes watered as Dean popped in her mouth like warm champagne. </p>
<p>Convulsively she tried to swallow and couldn't, couldn't even breathe, as his load filled her. Dean groaned aloud and pulled back. Blessed air entered through her nose and she swallowed what he'd given her, then coughed a few times. Her throat had been mightily abused, but she'd loved every second of it. Deciding to ease Sam along she reached behind Dean and started fondling Sam's sack.</p>
<p>Sam was still thrusting up into Dean's ass at a frantic pace, chasing his own end. When he felt her soft hand rolling his balls around he bit his lip and slammed himself into Dean as deep as he could get. He popped his knot, the flesh locking him into his brother. His balls in her hand had gone tight and she felt him go, rubbing his taint with two fingers to draw it out. Sam finally let out the panting breath he'd been holding as his mind dissolved into static for a minute. </p>
<p>Gently Sam rolled them both over onto their side. The girl started leaving soft kisses against Dean's back as Castiel cuddled her from behind. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head. Her memories came rushing back. The spell had broken.  She sat up abruptly and looked down at the three men sharing her bed.</p>
<p>"Winchesters!" She spat, pushing her long red hair out of her face. "How dare you take advantage of me with that spell!"</p>
<p>"Welcome back, Rowena," Dean grinned. "Great spell work."</p>
<p>Rowena slapped him, hard, on his bare ass as it was closest part of him she could reach. She could remember every single second of their time together, and she had to admit it was the best sex she'd had in a  hundred years.</p>
<p>That spell was definitely worth remembering.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>